


Jackie Finds Love

by MDST3559014



Category: That '70s Show, The Bachelorette (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDST3559014/pseuds/MDST3559014
Summary: Jackie Burkhart from that 70s Show goes on the Bachelor and runs into two men from her past.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Michael Kelso, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Jackie Finds Love

Shortly after graduating High School, Jackie Burkhart is left wondering what she can do with her life that will keep her rich with doing little to no work. She decides that her best option is to go on the next season of the Bachelor. Jackie, like most contestants, goes on the show with the hopes of making it far enough to get famous, but not far enough to end up actually getting engaged. She plans to be charming enough to make the guy fall for her, but dramatic enough to make the nation know her name. As long as she gets to the final four she’ll get the fame and recognition she needs to live her dream life. As other contestants anxiously await the announcement of who the bachelor will be, Jackie couldn't care less. She is there for one thing and one thing only: fame and money. A couple of days before she is supposed to leave for the show, she decides it would be a good idea to see what man’s heart she will be competing for. To her surprise the face that shows up when she checks is that of her high school boyfriend, her first love, Michael Kelso. This could ruin everything for her. How is she supposed to make someone she broke up with keep her around along enough to get famous? It's too late for her to back out now. She decides to go on the show and do what she does best: conive and fake it until she gets what she wants.   
A few days later Jackie gets in the limo on the way to the Bachelor mansion to start her journey to stardom. The second she steps out and sees Michael’s face she knows that this experience is not going to be as easy as she hoped. They immediately lock eyes and she makes her way over to him. He smiles and says he’s happy to see her and that she is the last person he ever expected to see on the show. She is surprised by his maturity. The last time she saw him he was childish and couldn’t commit to anything;, she wanted nothing to do with him ever again. But the guy standing in front of her was different. She no longer saw the high school boy she once dated, who hurt her, and never knew the right thing to say. Her idea to move through the show solely for famefor the fame was beginning to fade away.   
The weeks went on and seeing him with the other girls got harder and harder. Jackie was never good at sharing, especially when it came to boys. When she was with him all the great memories flooded back, and she never wanted to leave his side. All the great parts of him that she once loved were still there, but the parts that made her leave him seemed to have faded away. She could tell he felt the same, but she could also see him falling for the other women on the show and it drove her crazy. Quickly she realized she couldn’t bear to lose him again. She was no longer there to be famous, she was there to reunite with the love of her life.   
As expected, Jackie made it to the final four and got to bring Michael back to the hometown that they shared, Point Place, Wisconsin. They spent their time going back to their favorite spots and reuniting with each others families. Saying goodbye as Michael left to go to another girls hometown was the hardest thing Jackie ever had to do. She knew how she felt, but couldn’t be positive that Michael would make the right decision and choose her. They had history, they knew each other like no one else ever could, how could he ever choose someone over her?   
Jackie was flooded with relief when Michael said her name at the rose ceremony, ensuring that she would make it to the final two. She could already picture him getting down on one knee and sliding a beautiful diamond ring onto her finger. The day finally came where Michael was to choose the future Mrs. Kelso, a name that Jackie had been calling herself since her freshman year of high school. Their love story was about to be tied up into a perfect little bow and she couldn’t wait. She got ready and made her way over to where they were supposed to meet Michael. She was nervous but confident, they were destined for this. As she got closer she could see him standing there in a suit with his head bowed and couldn’t help imagine that this is what their wedding day would look like. As she got closer he reached out grabbed her hands and tilted her chin to look her in the eyes. He began to speak but all she could think about was what they would do for their honeymoon and how many kids they were going to have. She quickly snapped out of her trance when she heard him mutter that he couldn’t choose her. He said that it just wasn’t right, that they would be living in the past if they went through with it. Jackie felt like she was going to faint. Here she was again getting her heart broken by Michael Kelso, how could she be so dumb? She said nothing, turned around and walked away. A plan that started out as a way to get famous left her heart broken. She could never look at Michael Kelso again.  
Jackie left the Bachelor world with embarrassment and regret. She felt like a failure and that she would never get the happiness she longed for. Months went by and she had no clue what she was going to do with her life. Making it to the final got her the fame she wanted, but nothing could replace the life she could have had with Michael. Everything seemed to be crumbling around her until, one day, she got a call. She picked up the phone and was surprised to hear the voice of the Bachelor producer on the other end. She wanted to hang up, but something deep down kept her from doing it. He explained that because she was such a fan favorite on Michael’s season that, if she was interested, she could be the next Bachelorette. She knew this would be a bad idea, but couldn’t stop herself from saying yes.   
Jackie put on her dress and made her way to the front of the mansion. She stood in the exact spot where she and Michael had reunited only a few months before, only this time she got to choose who she ended up with. She met man after man and quickly became excited about what was to come as they continued to this journey. Her thoughts of Michael faded more and more with each man she met. She anxiously awaited as the last limo pulled up. The last man stepped out, and Jackie could not believe her eyes. She took a step forward and squinted her eyes to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating. But she wasn’t. The man that stepped out of the limo was no other than her second true love, Steven Hyde.


End file.
